


Waiting

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Bondage, First Kiss, First Time, Improvised Sex Toys, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, forced to work together, improvised bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stake out to track down some Death Eaters proves the perfect chance for Kingsley to get what he wants from Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Samson28 who gave the prompt "Fawkes" and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Fawkes shifted on his perch and pecked absently at some grain Hermione had left for him. Always watchful his eyes darted around the room, taking in each member’s posture and listening intently to anything and everything that might prove useful to the continuing war against Voldemort.

Kingsley walked in and absently ruffled the Phoenix’s feathers before setting himself between Snape and Harry who had been intently ignoring each other. It was two years since Dumbledore’s death and Fawkes had lately adopted Harry, going so far as to follow him whenever he could. Kingsley held back an irritated sigh at the two men beside him; it was understandable that they wouldn’t become best friends even now that the truth of Snape’s duplicity had been revealed – both to them and to Voldemort – but their constant animosity was beginning to take its toll on the whole Order.

“Can we get started now?” Harry snapped. Kingsley glared at Snape before he could say anything and noticed that Remus was doing the same thing. Snape’s exaggerated put-upon face was almost comical.

“Sorry I’m late,” Kingsley replied. “The Ministry is still monitoring my activities. I had to loose three Aurors before I could get here.”

“And you’re certain you weren’t followed?” Snape said.

“He knows what he’s doing, _Snape_ ,” Harry snapped. Snape turned to sneer at Harry but Remus interrupted them all by coughing loudly before any more heated words could be exchanged.

“Have you a report for us, Kingsley?” Arthur Weasley asked.

“Thank you, Arthur. As I said, Tonks and I are still under heavy surveillance. The Minister might know about Snape’s help but he doesn't trust him, or anyone who is seen as being completely loyal to Dumbledore’s memory. He’s still paranoid enough to believe that we want to take over his job and launch an army of our own. As for You-Know-You, reports suggest he is still holed up somewhere near Manchester. We have, though, intercepted a Death Eater communication, with Snape’s help, that I think could be the turning point.” Everyone perked up at that.

“What kind of communication?” Hermione asked.

“It was a message sent by Draco Malfoy…” Snape began only to have Harry interrupt with a muttered word which caused Hermione to turn pink. “Draco Malfoy,” he continued, “sent word to his aunt, about an upcoming meeting where they were to each receive instructions on a new spell.”

“A new spell?”

“New to them, but which has been hidden in a Dark Arts book for centuries. The Dark Lord wants them to learn it.”

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know exactly. Only that it is a form of Unforgivable that can strike at multiple targets.” The room chilled at his words.

“How are we going to find out what it is?” Hermione asked, furiously scribbling notes as her self-designated position of minute-taker.

“We know the location of the drop,” Snape replied. “All we have to do is monitor it.”

“Which is where we come in,” Kingsley continued. “We’ll branch out into pairs, monitoring the location and gathering as much information as possible.”

“Great,” Harry said enthusiastically, only to scowl when he saw the Weasley’s exchanging weary glances with Remus.

“Harry, I think this is best left to the adult members of the Order,” Molly began.

“I’m the one who’s going to have to kill Voldemort. And Hermione and Ron are going to help me. If you can’t handle…”

“Harry!” Remus snapped. “That’s enough. Molly is just worried about your safety. We all are.”

“Exactly,” Molly began.

“But having said that,” Remus continued, speaking loudly over Molly, “Harry’s right. He’s the one who’s ultimately going to fight Voldemort. All we can do is give him the support and information he needs.”

Harry glared triumphantly at Molly, but softened his expression when he saw her disappointed look.

Kingsley cleared his throat. “I’ll take the first watch, with Snape.”

Snape’s eyes widened and everyone else looked equally surprised.

“Wh-what?” Hermione asked. Everyone looked between Snape and Kingsley as if they were seated at Wimbledon. Snape’s face had turned thunderous and Kingsley was the epitome of calm.

It was at this moment that Fawkes decided to step in, chirruping slightly and flittering to Snape’s lap. Snape’s expression softened immediately and he began to absently stroke the bird’s feathers.

“All settled then,” Kingsley said to a bemused room.

=========

Four hours later and Kingsley and Snape were sitting down to a Chinese and wondering if the Death Eaters would arrive today. Kingsley kept glancing over at Snape but Snape was ignoring him and only picking at his noodles. No wonder the man was so thin if that was his attitude to food.

“You should try some of this,” Kingsley suggested, lifting up a prawn in his chopsticks and waving it close to Snape. Snape just glared at him as if he’d grown another head. “It’s really very good.” And just as Snape opened his mouth to deliver a no doubt stinging retort, Kingsley shoved the prawn into Snape’s mouth. Snape had no option but to chew the offending item, glaring at Kingsley as he did so.

“What do you think you’re…” But Snape’s words were cut off by a soft trilling by the window. Kingsley took out his wand and looked outside. Fawkes was sitting on the windowsill, his head tilted to one side and his expression disturbingly human.

Snape muttered something under his breath as Kingsley let the bird in and closed the window.

Fawkes immediately flew over to Snape and sat on the arm of his chair. Snape glared at him and then almost reluctantly ran a hand down his feathers. Fawkes trilled softly and closed his eyes.

Kingsley watched in amazement as all the tension in Snape’s body seeped out of him. He’d never seen the other man look so at peace.

“What are you looking at?” Snape asked, though his tone was more curious than accusatory. Kingsley smiled and Snape’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Nothing. It’s just…well, we don’t get the chance to spend much time together, that’s all.”

“And why would we possibly want to spend any time together?”

Kingsley blinked. So many ways to answer that question, but which would Snape believe? “Nothing better to do?”

Snape looked up at the other man in surprise and then laughed a short harsh sound that startled the sleeping Fawkes. “You can be a very surprising man, Auror Shacklebolt.”

Kingsley smiled and began to finish his dinner. Snape watched him for a few moments before pushing his own meal aside and walking towards the window.

“It is possible,” Snape began, his face still turned to the window, “that we may be forced into each others company for many nights to come.”

Kingsley looked over at Fawkes who covered his head in his wing and then over at Snape, clearly puzzled.

“We should perhaps make it…enjoyable.”

Kingsley felt the soft brush of another mind against his own. “You read my mind?”

“Mind-reading is a ridiculous notion. What actually….” But Snape wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Kingsley had moved across the room, spun Snape around and pinned him up against the wall.

“You shouldn’t invade my privacy like that Severus. I am…” He stopped and glanced curiously at the other man. Snape was panting hard, and hardly trying to escape at all. Instead he looked…aroused.

“You like this do you, Snape?” Kingsley asked, his voice lowering. “Being forced up against the wall like this, unable to escape.”

“I am more than capable of escaping from you’re pathetic attempts to hold me.”

Kingsley grinned. “That may be true, but you don’t want to, do you?” Kingsley pressed the whole length of his body up against the man and thrust forward, once. Oh, Snape was definitely interested. “Tell me to stop or I’m going to make you _scream._ ” Snape’s eyes fluttered closed and the shiver that ran along his body was permission enough for Kingsley who turned Snape around and anxiously called his wand to him. This was a dangerous idea, not just because the Death Eaters could arrive next door at any moment, but because Snape was clearly capable of exacting a deadly revenge if necessary. Kingsley took a deep breath to steady his nerves; he would just have to make sure that Snape enjoyed it.

“What are you waiting for?” Snape snapped, pushing back against Kingsley’s legs.

“We do this my way, Severus, or not at all,” Kingsley replied, delivering a swift blow to Snape’s arse. Snape gasped but didn’t try to say anything else. “Oh, you like that too do you Severus? Just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Kingsley turned Snape away from him and reverently leaned forward and stroked a hand down Snape’s back and his arse, petting him like he would a cat. “Don’t worry, I’m going to take very good care of you.” Snape whimpered and leaned his head against the wall in front of him.

Kingsley summoned his wand and then quickly divested them both of their clothes. Then he made the curtains closest to them come alive and tie themselves around Snape’s wrists so that he couldn’t move away from the wall. Snape groaned as the bindings were tightened and Kingsley found himself getting even harder.

A quick preparation spell and Kingsley was ready and by the muffled sounds coming from Snape, he was too. But Kingsley didn’t want to ruin the strange approximation of friendship they had built up in the past few years. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked.

“Yes, god, yes, Kingsley…just…need …hard…”

Kingsley planted a kiss against Snape's neck and continued what he had been doing since Snape’s clothes had been flung from him, stroking him inside and out. He could feel from the tremors that Snape was getting anxious and was pushing down on his fingers, wanting more. Kingsley was more than ready to comply.

Positioning himself at Snape’s entrance, his hands resting on Snape’s hips, he pushed himself inside, not stopping until be was completely buried in the other man.

“Finally,” Snape sighed, sounding incredibly relieved. He began pushing back against Kingsley, trying to set the rhythm for himself. After a few moments of Kingsley allowing Snape to get used to being filled he began to prepare for Phase Two.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Kingsley growled, pulling himself out and delighting in the sound of complaint Snape made, scrabbling at the bindings on his hands, desperate to have Kingsley back.

“Please…” Snape cried, pressing himself forward against the wall, gasping at the friction of his leaking cock rubbing against the embossed wallpaper.

Kingsley though had been fantasising about this moment for months and wasn’t about to let Snape come so easily. He wasn’t about to let all that flirting and suggestive touches go to waste, not after having so successfully worn down Snape’s defences. “You come when I say so,” he said, pulling Snape away from the wall just far enough so that his cock could no longer rub against it.

Snape’s moan of frustration almost sent Kingsley over the edge himself and he had to soothe Snape’s complaints by licking at his throat before he could calm himself enough to take his wand and transfigure it into an exact replica of his own aching cock. Then he turned Snape around so that now his arms were twisted above his head and his back was to the wall, almost, but not quite touching it.

“What…what are you going to do?” Snape asked, his voice trying for confidant, but hitting desperate instead. His legs were shaking with his arousal and the effort of staying in this position for so long.

“I told you, I’m going to make you scream,” Kingsley drawled. Then he took his now lubricated cock shaped wand and pushed it inside of Snape, hard. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he set it to vibrate. Snape gasped in surprise and shut his eyes against the sensations threatening to overwhelm him. Kingsley stepped back and admired his handiwork, even as the way Snape was desperately clenching around the wand as it moved in and out of his body was edging Kingsley closer to his own orgasm.

Kingsley rather indelicately fell to the floor and finally touched himself and Snape did scream then, eyes flying open in surprise, his body pushing itself forward on to the wand almost against his will. Kingsley delighted in the fact that he was the one who had undone Snape so thoroughly as his hands moved up and down his own length squeezing and teasing himself as he saw the moment when Snape realised what spell he had cast.

“Oh, oh god,” Snape groaned, feeling Kingsley’s hands on his own cock as if they were inside of him, as if they were running up and down Kingsley’s wand as it pushed itself against his prostrate, again and again until he thought he was going to split in two.

He stared down at Kingsley who was now furiously masturbating, so close now and then looked down at his own body as the wand and ghost hands pulled him apart. With a sharp flick of his thumb against the head of his cock Kingsley was coming and Snape’s body couldn’t take the sensations any more, his orgasm ripping through him in waves that he was powerless to stop as Kingsley refused to remove the wand from Snape’s body, even as his own now heavily sensitised cock throbbed.

“Kingsley…please…I can’t take much more….”

“You’ll take what I give you,” Kingsley replied after a moment. “And you’ll keep on taking it until I decide otherwise,” he panted, forcing himself to stand on shaking limbs.

He stood in front of Snape for a moment, whose body was still twitching and whose arms were barely keeping him straight and marvelled at the look on Snape’s face. He was clearly aching to be released, his body far too over sensitised to be truly enjoying the continued thrusts of the wand, but mingled in with that was still that pure look of arousal he had worn earlier, and even more surprising peace. For once all the decisions had been taken from his hands and he had let himself go completely.

Kingsley leaned forward and kissed Snape, hard, forcing his tongue into the surprised mouth before Snape reacted, kissing back just as hard and thrusting his completely spent body up against Kingsley. Kingsley recognised the need to be touched and kept kissing the other man, first on the mouth than down his neck, across his chest, gently removing the wand and the restraints as he did so. Snape lost his balance but Kingsley held him securely and lay him down on the ground, wrapping him in the curtain that had been restraining him.

Snape was still breathing hard but slowly relaxed as Kingsley rubbed his arms to return the circulation and pressed kisses against his face. Moments of silence passed before Snape’s breathing slowed and finally he was asleep, a sleep Kingsley knew would last some time. He settled himself down on the floor next to the other man and looked up, only to find Fawkes staring down at him.

“Keep an eye out for Death Eaters, will you?” Kingsley asked. Fawkes lowered his head to the side and then nodded before fluttering over to the window.

Kingsley summoned his wand to him and returned it to its normal shape before wrapping himself around Snape and closing his eyes. Within minutes he too was at peace.


End file.
